


The Ghost Of You (Never Coming Home)

by WhatTheWentz



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is Dead, M/M, Simon/Kieren, Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Dyer is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You (Never Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an MCR song. Set during 2x05, after Amy dies (nooooo)

Shock spiralled through my body as I held the cold, dead hand of my best friend in this whole second life of mine.  Amy looked so pallid, her closed eyes hiding the human colour of brown.  The blood was covering my hands, ruby staining white.  Philip was practically falling apart behind me, whilst Simon looked on, a look of sincerity on his face.  Doctor Russo backed away after checking her pulse.

I murmured, "Please don't leave me, Amy.  You're my best dead friend forever.  I'm so sorry that recently, I have seemed like not a friend at all, but if you come back, I promise, I'll change.  I'll be there for you, I'll never ignore you again...  You aren't allowed to leave like this!"

I was beginning to sound like a broken record. It was around then that I felt the tears drag down my cheek, my lower lip trembling - I began to release stifled sobs, pain settling in my gut.  I saw Doctor Russo shake his head at Simon.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, seeing the solemn look upon Russo's face.

Russo gulped, then announced, his tone serious, "She's gone..."

"N-No! She can't be gone!" Philip collapsed to the ground, violently sobbing.

I wept into my hands, my heart literally breaking.  I didn't release her until Simon walked over and gathered me into his arms, his hand stroking my back gently.  I couldn't hold back the cries that wracked my body, and as Simon shushed me, I just sobbed, a heap in his arms.

"Kieren..." I could tell by the broken tone of his voice that he was near tears too, "Shh, baby... you're going to be okay"

Nobody looked perplexed by the nickname he had given me, they were too ruled by their emotion, toppling everything.  His lips pressed to my forehead, and his embrace tightened on me, pulling me so my face was buried in his neck.  He smelled of musk and cologne, and the smell was a bit comforting, but nothing could heal this pain.  She had been cruelly taken from me, as Rick had been, and it hurt.  It hurt worse than any physical pain I had ever endured in my entire eighteen (technically twenty four) years.

"Kieren..." Simon breathed mournfully into my ear, kissing the side of my face, "You're going to be okay..."

The accented voice was laced with lies as he released small sobs himself - barely noticeable, tiny whimpers that shook my minuscule frame.  I pulled away to glance at the body, and saw it in a different light.  This was no longer Amy Dyer, it was  a ghost of what life had been inside the girl, even when she was undead.  My sobs got harsher when I looked to the wound, a huge, gaping slice through her stomach, blood ceasing to seep out of the corpse.

Simon forced me to look at him, meeting my eyes with his pearlescent own ones.  My mind was focused on Amy's iridescent nature, the permanent smile that was on her face, her bell-like voice.

"I-I'm taking you home, Kieren." He looked towards the still sobbing Philip with remorse marking his face, sadness curving his mouth downward into a frown.

He helped me up, holding me to his chest as I stumbled, metaphorically and literally, walking through the pouring rain, cooing me with his angelic voice.  When I walked into my house, I saw my Dad glare with his 'what happened' look, and realised that despite me almost killing him, he wasn't mad, just concerned.  Jem and Mum rushed over when they saw me crying into Simon's chest.

"What is it, Kieren?" Mum pulled me in for a hug, as did Jem, and I cried even harsher.

I said between sobs, "Amy... Amy's... Gone!"

Looking at Simon, I practically begged him to hold me again, so he did, pulling me close and trying to hush me.  Dad kept his distance, watching as Simon lead me upstairs.  When we got to my bedroom, I just collapsed, a pile of wailing matter, curled up into a ball.  Simon sat beside me, allowed me to rest my head on his chest, and laid down, me in his arms.  His lips pressed to my forehead, his hand running through my hair.

I sobbed until I ran out of strength to, and just laid silently in Simon's arms, his lips still against my cranium.  His lips then brushed mine softly, and I melted into the gesture.  Simon had saved my life today, and I realised then how much he had actually done for me.  My undead heart almost beat, and I rested my forehead against his, shuffling slightly.  Through my dry, blurry dead eyes, I made out the features of his beautiful face.

My voice cracked slightly, and I whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he replied, kissing my cheek ever-so-gently, as if he was afraid that I'd come apart if he was too rough.

I forced a smile, "Saving me, in every way possible," then I sighed out on a breath, "I love you, you know that?"

"I-I love you too, Kieren Walker," he pulled me close and stroked my back.

Simon fell asleep a few minutes later, softly snoring.  I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then moved to his ear.

I whispered, "Thank you, Simon... I love you, you held me as I c-came apart, and you literally took a bullet for me, and  I-I guess, that means the world to me.  You make things worth it."

I brushed his lips gently, then rested my head back on his chest, listening to the snores until I fell asleep myself.

Amy was gone, but I would eventually get by.  There would not be a day that went by that I wouldn't think of my BDFF, but with my family and my Simon to be there, I knew I'd be okay eventually.


End file.
